Gross Anatomy
by Risika Aki
Summary: Unwillingly paired, Sunako is busy making the grade and keeping her lab partner Takano off her favorite Anatomy Doll whom he sees as the “A project” to boost his marks. Could it be its either “Hiroshi” an “A” or maybe…Takano, after all this is over?


**Gross Anatomy**

**Author's Notes: **Wallflower is my favorite manga, and I've been hankering to write a fic for my favorite pair—Sunako and Kyouhei. I hope this works. crosses fingers Do leave a review after reading…ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**Summary: **Unwillingly paired to a certain housemate in a class project, Sunako is busy making the grade and keeping Takano off her favorite Anatomy Doll whom he's starting to see as the ideal "A+ project" to boost his marks. Could it be its either "A-tai" an "A+" or maybe…Takano, after all this is over?

**PROLOGUE**

"…unfortunately."

"_I can't believe this…this can't be happening"_

Sunako Nakihara blinked.

"…but I'm sure you'll be doing fine with this arrangement…"

"_This is a nightmare…a nightmare!"_

She gulped hard and clenched her fists to the point of near-bleeding.

"…we don't usually go with this because you're both from different classes but we've decided to make this a special exception. Since he doesn't have a partner too, you'll have to be stuck with him for a while." Sunako Nakihara's Homeroom adviser smiled in a way that struck her as almost 'evil'. "I'm sure you'll be doing well with your new partner—" he grinned even wider as he stared at the tall figure leaning smugly at the post behind Sunako, "After all…you live together. Don't you think so? Takano-kun."

"NOOOO!" Sunako screamed and a sudden bolt of lightning sizzled through the sky.

Takano blinked.

"Funny—sun was shining just a while agoAAAH!" he screamed from the look of murder in a certain long-haired individual who happened to have taken hold of a scalpel off the lab table and stabbed it right in the space in between the man's table…her eyes slowly raised and peeked through the dark mass of hair and stared at him….

The sensei gulped, feeling beads of cold sweat on his skin.

"I will not accept this" Sunako hissed, snaking the tip of the blade closer to the sensei's collar, "I will not be partnered with the radiant creature…I WILL NOT!"

_moment of silence_

"What do you say?" Sunako breathed menacingly.

There was only silence.

"HEY—" Sunako shook her sensei by the collar and stared into dilated eyes. "What the—KYAAA!" she screamed as she turned only to looked right into the face of a radiant being who'd happened to sneak up from behind her.

"Ora? He's fainted." Takano mumbled. The silence was broken by several keypress sounds on a cell phone. "Hello? Hospital? Could you send over an ambulance to our school…our teacher seems to have a heart attack." Takano Kyouhei mumbled through the phonepiece, "15 minutes? Good. Ah, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu. Ne, Sunako—what are we going to do about sensei—Sunako…Sunako? Oh no..NOT AGAIN!"

Takano picked his cellphone and dialed the hospital's number again. "Uh—Hello? Just updating—a classmate of mine fainted as well, so I guess you should just bring an extra ambulance for her?" He sighed as he looked at the Sunako near drowning in a pool of her own nosebleed. "And maybe a mop too? There's a bit of a mess here—"

………………………………………..

The hospital is usually silent. A place for those sick in body and poor in health to just rest, relax, and enjoy the silence while they let the soothing atmosphere heal both their body and their mind.

"Sunako…Sunako…"

"Grandma?" Sunako mumbled incoherently, "Have you come to get me?"

"GOD…she's hallucinating! Give her something to wake up!" Yuki panicked, starting to pace up and down the side of Sunako's hospital bed. "Ranmaru HELP!"

"—so you do night shifts huh?" Ranmaru Morii drawled at the visiting nurse as she giggled and blushed at his attentions. "Maybe you could do some private nursing…I've been feeling a bit cold on nights,

"RANMARU!" Yuki shouted.

"Yue-en-fen? A-tai?"

Yuki turned frantically to look for some help…any help. "ODA!" he screamed, "DO SOMETHING!"

"Grandmastop dancing with A-tai…he's getting embarrassed." Sunako giggled.

Takenaga Oda closed the book in hand, grabbed a certain copper-haired teenager from a chair and shoved him close to Sunako's hazy gaze.

_Three…two…one…_

Yuki ducked for cover while Takano almost reflexively grabbed a pillow and blocked his face as rushing spurt of blood spattered all over the linens.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? HUH ODA!" Takano demanded, tossing the blood-stained pillow at him.

The raven-haired intellectual grinned, "Just testing…she still has her reflexes…so she's not completely lost to us yet."

"I'm a test?" Takano growled.

"Takano-kun, giving her nosebleeds often will make Sunako-chan anemic." Yuki thought out loud.

"Shut up! She'll be okay—she always recovers."

"Would you like to check her breathing by mouth-to-mouth?" Oda raised a brow, grinning even wider at the bright flush on Takano's face.

"BAKERU!" Takano shouted, "Get the doctor to do that then! I'm no expert at mouth-to-mouth…IDIOT!"

In seconds, the copper-haired teen had left the room with an audible slam while Oda chuckled under his breath.

"Mou…Oda-san." Ranmaru Morii groaned as he slumped into a chair, "Did you have to kid him this early in the week?"

Oda chuckled more audibly. "He's the idiot…he really has a strong sense of imagination…."

"What has that got to do with him slamming the door on us?" Yuki argued.

Oda smiled, "He actually believed he'd be giving mouth to mouth—and to Takano, that means a kiss."

"Oda—so great…" Yuki and Morii nodded with sparkles in their eyes.

"hai…hai…" Oda muttered, waving them off. "By the way—how did sensei and Sunako manage to end up in the hospital?"

"I dunno…" Yuki answered, "Something about a school project?"

The cardiogram on Sunako's bedside sounded a flat beep for a fleeting seconds before the doctors came in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
